A Bath He'll Never Forget
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: Japan goes to Greece for a sight seeing tour. After a long day of sight seeing Greece takes Japan to a Turkish public bath where none other than Turkey is waiting for them. Rivalry and indecent behavior ensues. This story contains yaoi and smut. Dedicated to Akai Tsukiko.


A Bath He'll Never Forget

"Thank you for inviting me to see your home" greeted Japan as he walked up to Greece.

"Well I know you like architecture so of course I had to invite you to see the remains my mother left behind, like the Parthenon" replied Greece who was leaning against a wall just outside the airport doors. The two walked to the parking lot where Greece's car was waiting. The driver opened the backseat door and ushered the two nations in. After a short drive the two countries were dropped off at the base of a steep hill.

"I hope you are prepared for a long day of climbing. The first place we will see is the ruins of the theater of Dionysus. Then we will make our way up to the next theater called the Odeon of Herodes Atticus. After that we'll climb up to the highest point where the Parthenon is" explained Greece.

"Great, let's get started then" replied Japan. Greece gave a slight nod in agreement before leading the way up the steep, wide, dusty dirt path of the southwest slope of the Acropolis.

"So the history of the theater of Dionysus goes something like this, Dionysus was the god of wine, fertility, and a patron of the arts. Every year a festival was held in his honor where plays were put on. People harvested grapes to make wine, subsequently got drunk off the wine and in the spirit of fertility basically turned the event into one big orgy. Some of the greatest playwrights such as Aeschylus, Sophocles, and Euripides had their works performed here. Most of the time each playwright would present four plays, three tragedies and one satyr. Usually the tragedies were linked and formed a trilogy. These stories were so famous that some terms we use today are coined from them"

"Really? Like what?" inquired Japan.

"Well one term comes from a play called Agamemnon. The story is about the homecoming of Agamemnon, king of Argos after the Trojan war. You see Agamemnon had angered the goddess Artemis so before he could cross the sea to get to Troy he had to sacrifice his eldest daughter Iphigenia. He lured Iphigenia to the sacrificial alter by promising to marry her to the great warrior Achilles. Clytemnestra, the wife of Agamemnon and mother of Iphigenia comes to see their daughter properly married when Agamemnon sacrifices her and then leaves for Troy. While Agamemnon is in Troy Clytemnestra who is also the twin sister of Helen whom started the war begins an adulterous relationship with Agamemnon's cousin Aegisthus who wants the throne. When Agamemnon returns he brings the Trojan princess Cassandra with him as his slave and concubine. Cassandra had been cursed by Apollo to stay young and have visions of the future however anyone she told about her visions of the future would not believe her and think her crazy. Clytemnestra welcomes Agamemnon home with a long red carpet and invites him into the palace to take a bath. Once he is in the bath Clytemnestra throws a robe over him and stabs him to death. While Agamemnon is being murdered Cassandra who remained outside has a vision that if she enters the palace she too will be killed. Clytemnestra had been further angered by her husband taking Cassandra as a concubine and after she kills her husband she invites Cassandra into the palace. Knowing that this is her fate Cassandra enters the palace and is murdered as well. In the world today when a grand ceremony is held like the awards in music and movies the attendees walk on a red carpet which was originally done in the story Agamemnon" as Greece finished the story the two reached the ruins.

"Wow this place is truly beautiful!" Japan explained upon seeing the ruins. Japan pulled out his camera and quickly began capturing shots of the well preserved open air theater. In the center was a large square surrounded by rows upon rows of stone benches circling the square. In the row closest to the square was a single carved chair.

"When the festival took place five men from each city state was required to attend for a total of fifty men. When the men got drunk they would dance around a 12-15 foot penis in hopes that it would make them fertile. That carved seat was for the head priest who would sometimes perform live sex with several women to get the orgy started. We also get the term Thespian from this place. At one of the festivals a guy called Thespis broke away from the dance and pretended to be the god Dionysus. By doing this Thespis became the first actor but he was banished from Athens for pretending to be a god until the leader of Athens died. When Athens got a new leader Thespis was welcomed back and that's when the play competitions became part of the festival" explained Greece.

"The ancients truly embraced their naked form and carnal desires didn't they" Japan replied nervously; his embarrassment clearly shown upon his face. Japan hopped along the ruins until he had documented every angle of the theater. Japan had made his way up the rows to a set of stone steps that led up to the dirt and gravel path. "I am ready to continue to the next theater"

"Ok then to wrap up Dionysus I shall tell you that some terms used by psychologists today come from plays that were performed here. The term Electra complex describes a girl who feels the need to compete against her mother for the affection of her father. The term is coined from the follow up play to Agamemnon called Electra. Electra was a daughter of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra. In the story Electra and her brother Orestes kill their mother and her lover to avenge their father. This same complex is called the Oedipus complex for a boy. In the play Oedipus The King, a king receives a prophecy that his son Oedipus will kill him and marry his mother. To prevent this prophecy the king leaves Oedipus as an infant to die in the mountains but shepherds find the baby and ultimately Oedipus is raised by a different king and queen. Once Oedipus learns of this prophecy he thinks the he will kill the king and queen who raised him so he leaves and ends up back in his birth city. On his way to his birth city Oedipus kills a man whom he fought with on the road into the city. Then the Sphinx who guards his home city of Thebes asks him a riddle before permitting him entrance to the city. Oedipus answers the riddle correctly and in so doing learns that the king is dead and he is now the new king for answering the riddle correctly. Oedipus then marries the widowed queen of Thebes and has four children with her. Soon enough a plague threatens Thebes and in order to stop it Oedipus must discover who killed the previous king. It turns out the prophecy had come true and the man Oedipus killed on the road when he came to Thebes was his father the king and that by marrying the widowed queen he married his own mother. Upon discovering this the queen hangs herself and when Oedipus sees this he pulls the pins from her dress and gouges out his eyes" as Greece finished the story the two came to a stop to glance at the next theater.

"If you don't mind could you just use the zoom on your camera and take pictures from here? It's a bit too much work to climb down there and come back up when the biggest things about this theater is it often gets mixed up with another theater around here called Epidaurus and was built by a guy called Herodus Atticus in memory of his wife. It was used as a place for music concerts when it was built and we use it for the same purpose today. The theater is called Odeon of Herodes Atticus after the guy who commissioned it.

As Japan raised his camera and began snapping pictures a familiar sound caught his attention.

"Meow~" whined a cat who appeared from behind a rock.

"Larry!" Greece greeted as he knelt down and petted the feline who purred and arched at his touch. No sooner did Japan turn around than several of Greece's cats came running down the next path on their tour. The cats quickly surrounded the two nations and began meowing loudly.

"They're more talkative than usual today. What do they want?" Japan asked slightly alarmed by their sudden odd behavior.

"Oh I prepared some fish dishes for us at the Parthenon and I guess my little feline army is growing impatient for lunch" replied Greece.

"Fish sounds wonderful!" Japan quickly snapped his photos of the theater and then followed Greece and the kitties up the final path to the Parthenon.

The impressive temple soon came into view with the cats surrounding a picnic blanket being weighed down by a cooler. Greece reached the cooler first and pulled out a tray with bite sized fish and set it down for the eager cats. Japan took a seat on the picnic blanket as Greece handed him a Japanese style lunch box filled with sushi. After handing Japan his lunch Greece sat down with a matching lunch and smiled at Japan.

"I didn't want your entire trip to revolve around my culture so I prepared a lunch that was from yours and when we're done here I thought we might relax in a public bath" said Greece as he popped a bite of sushi into his mouth.

"That is very considerate of you. I'm looking forward to it" replied Japan before trying a bite of the sushi.

"So the Parthenon here was originally a temple for the goddess Athena. She was the goddess of war and wisdom, the city of Athens was named after her as well. The Parthenon has always been a renowned monument so over the centuries it was converted to several other places of worship for different religions. There's also a story about the gorgon Medusa which took place here. I don't really believe it because this is the Roman interpretation of Medusa. In the Greek version Medusa was born from gods and was the only mortal gorgon while her two sisters were immortal. The Roman version presents Medusa as a beautiful girl desired by many men but she is a priestess for Athena who lived in the Parthenon. The god Poseidon ignored Medusa's vows of chastity and raped her in the Parthenon. All Priestess's of Athena had to be virgins and once she was raped she could no longer be a priestess and by law she was no longer eligible for marriage because she wasn't a virgin. Athena was outraged was outraged that a sexual act took place in her temple and directed her anger and punishment at Medusa. Athena mocked Medusa's beauty by turning her into a gorgon which was a monster with poisonous snakes for hair and anyone who looked at her eyes was turned to stone. After she was turned into a monster she was banished to an island where many warriors attempted to slay her. Both the Greek and Roman versions of Medusa end with the demi god Perseus the son of Zeus and a mortal woman decapitating her head in order to save Perseus' mother from an unwanted marriage. Once Perseus' mother is saved Medusa's head is given to Athena who paces the head on her shield.

"The ancient ways and stories really were brutal and strict weren't they…I think the old ways were simpler than they are now. Perhaps studying the past more would help the people of today find more insight in themselves and thereby become more rounded people" pondered Japan.

"It was just an old story, no need to think of it as anything more. By the time you're done taking your pictures I'll be finished with lunch and then we can head over to the public bath" relied Greece.

"Alright then" said Japan as he walked around the ancient temple snapping pictures as if he were capturing the different poses of a supermodel. The excursion concluded soon enough and the two found themselves in the lobby of the public bath.

"This is a Turkish bath. It's a little different from the hot springs in your country but I think you'll still find it relaxing. In the main room there are different sections with varying temperatures. You're supposed to start in the warm section which is like a sauna so sweating is normal. Next you lie down on a slab that's still in the warm section and you'll receive a message that gets rid of all the dry skin and dirt on your body. Then you get all soaped up and cleaned again before moving to the cold section to relax and sip on something to drink. I reserved this place exclusively for us for the day so we can take as much time as we want. You can change in the locker room over there and then head to the main room; just like in Japan you strip completely down and cover your more intimate part with a wraparound towel. I'm going to change in a different room and will be in in a few minutes" explained Greece.

"Very well. So far I deeply appreciate your hospitality" bowed Japan politely before heading into one of the locker rooms. Greece entered a changing room on the opposite side of the lobby with a content smile on his face. A smile that was quickly wiped off his face by the voice of the person he has loathed for as long as he could remember.

"What the hell are these?!" exclaimed Turkey as he held up a headband with cat ears and a dildo shaped vibrator with appeared to be a cat tail formed at the base.

"What are you doing here?!" Greece demanded through gritted teeth.

"I came to make sure that the _Turkish _bath here was still being run properly and not being bastardized by the Greeks running it!" replied Turkey.

"Well I reserved this place for the day so no one can service you today so leave"

"Who's here with you then? If you gave all the employees the day off who going to wash you? And what were you planning to do with these" Turkey emphasized by giving the objects in his hands a hard shake.

A door slamming shut echoed through the main room and caught the attention of the arguing nations. Turkey ran to the locker room door that led to the bathing room and peeked through the small window that was built into the door. He watched as Japan walked to the first section and stepped into the sauna.

"You're here alone with Japan?!" exclaimed Turkey. "And by the looks of these you were planning on getting closer to him than just bonding during a bath! Well it's a good thing I dropped by! I was with you during your first bath and first time in the sack and by the looks of this it was real good for you. I'm far more experienced and better friends with Japan so you can just sit back and watch while I introduce Japan to the Turkish experience"

"Hell no! I asked Japan to come here to give him the best vacation and so far he's had a great time! Besides no gets laid more often or is better at sex than the Greeks. You can watch while Japan experiences true ecstasy with me since you suck in bed! I will admit our bath together was fun but everything else we've ever together was a nightmare"

"You've probably bored him to tears with your lame stories! Let's settle this issue with one round of rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets Japan and the loser has to watch and do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day" suggested Turkey.

"That sounds good to me" agreed Greece. Both countries threw their fists out.

"One, two, three!" counted Turkey.

"No…" Greece panicked.

"Woohoo!" Turkey cheered. "You're so predictable! You always throw rock because you have the same intelligence as one!" Turkey danced with his hand flat like paper. Turkey had already stripped down by the time Greece had discovered him.

"Strip down pussycat! It's rude to keep Japan waiting" Turkey ordered. Greece reluctantly began changing. "Are you sure you weren't waiting for me? You have a second set of toys in here" Turkey commented while rummaging through Greece's bag.

"I like to have spares in case things get rough or if one of them was broken" defended Greece as he finished undressing.

"Here" Turkey tossed him one of the headbands. "I plan on making use of everything at my disposal. He then pulled out a tube of lubricant and started slicking up one of the dildos. Greece slowly put on the cat ears. "Good. Now put your hands on the bench here and stick your ass up for me"

An irritated look crossed Greece's face but he complied nonetheless. He placed his hands on the wooden bench and then lowered his chest till it too was resting on the bench thus forcing the curve of his back to present his bare bottom high in the air.

"Good boy" Turkey praised as he gave Greece and encouraging spank before spreading his cheeks apart. "If you're as active as you claim to be than this shouldn't be uncomfortable for you" Turkey commented as he pushed the toy into Greece's soft pucker.

"Ungh…" Greece moaned slightly as the toy was pushed in. Once the toy was completely inside of him only the cat tail at the base was visible.

"You have serious cat issues…" said Turkey as he took in Greece's appearance. "Put this on" he handed Greece a towel so he could wrap it around his hips.

"My appearance can't be any worse than a guy who never takes his mask off for anything" Greece mumbled. Turkey tucked the lubricant and spare dildo behind him between the towel and his body. Greece had already started heading for the door when he felt Turkey slip the spare cat ears between his back and the towel.

"Let's go" Turkey said as he pulled the door open for the still annoyed Greece. The two hurriedly headed for the sauna. Greece reached the door first and flung it open.

"Japan I'm sorry but Turkey just dropped in and he's going to be joining us" Greece blurted out.

"Japan! What's up stud?" Turkey greeted coming up behind Greece.

"Japan?!" they exclaimed in unison as their eyes located Japan slumped in the corner with his head hanging loosely over his chest. They rushed over to him each grabbing a wrist to check for a pulse.

"He just got overheated and fainted" Turkey declared relieved.

"Let's move him to the cooling section" said Greece as he pulled one of Japan's arms over his shoulders. Turkey followed suit as they carried Japan to the cooling table. They lied Japan down on his stomach on a large round table the size of a king's size bed. His warm breath periodically misted the part of the table near his mouth.

"Well now that we know he's ok let's get to it!" Turkey said excitedly as he removed Japan's towel and began spreading lubricant on the spare dildo.

"He's not even conscious yet" Greece pointed out.

"He'll wake up soon enough. Now go put the cat ears on him" replied Turkey. Reluctantly Greece removed the headband from behind his back and while supporting his body with one knee on the table leaned over and placed the cat ears on Japan's head. Seizing the opportunity Turkey ripped off Greece's towel and flicked the switch on the toy so it would vibrate.

"Ah! Turkey you bastard!" Greece cried out in surprise. With a devious grin Turkey took further advantage of the position and slowly started pulling the vibrator out. "Hngh!" Greece yelped while biting his lip. Turkey had mercilessly plunged the vibrator back inside of Greece and continued to almost completely remove it before aiming it in a different direction until he had found the angle he had been searching for. "Turkey-!" Greece gasped as the vibrator hit his sweet spot.

"What is it?" Turkey teased as he pulled himself on top of Greece and whispered in his ear. Turkey continued to move the vibrator agonizingly slowly.

"Uh..Oh.." Greece began to moan as his mind became clouded by the teasing pleasure. Suddenly Turkey viciously removed the toy. "Urgh!" Greece growled slightly.

"Tell me what you want" Turkey purred gleefully.

"I want you!" Greece pleaded while snatching away Turkey's towel.

"Be more specific"

"I want your dick in me!" Greece demanded as he twisted himself around slightly and started passionately kissing Turkey's lips and jaw line.

"If that's what you want" Turkey hummed as he fully mounted Greece, digging his nails into his hips and slipping his rock hard cock deep into Greece.

"Ha..ah!" Greece moaned pleasantly as Turkey nailed his prostate. Turkey took off at a fast, rough pace that forced Greece to lock his arms so that he wouldn't collapse on Japan.

"If you…want attention to…be given to…your little guy down there…I suggest…you wake…up our…guest" Turkey panted into Greece's ear between thrusts. Nearly losing his mind to pleasure induced stars before his eyes Greece propped himself on his elbows and fumbled with the spare dildo as he gently guided it between Japan's cheeks and into his body.

'_Hmm..' _Japan opened his eyes to meet cool tiles. _'Did I…pass out?… how embarrassing' _he thought just before an unexpected jolt snapped him wide awake.

"Ah!" Japan let out a surprised yelp. He could distinctly feel something pulsating from his backside. He arched himself up and came face to face with a panting and moaning Greece.

"Japan…I need you…to stroke me…I need to cum and Turkey's being mean" he pleaded as he locked eyes with Japan. As Japan took in the sight before him a deep blush reddened his face. "Japan!" Greece cried. Coming back to his senses Japan repositioned himself so he could easily grab Greece's dripping member and started pumping to the rhythm of Turkey's thrusts.

"I'm there!" Turkey cried as he pulled out of Greece and shot his semen over Greece's back.

"Me too!" Greece panted as he released his seed over Japan's arm. Greece collapsed moments after. Once Turkey caught his breath he locked eyes with Japan.

"I'm ready for round two if you want some help with that" Turkey said as he pointed to Japan's erection.

"What?!" Japan squeaked in embarrassment.

"This whole trip to the bath is about pleasuring you ya know"

Japan shot a questioning look at Greece.

"I just wanted to impress you in every way" Greece mumbled while averting his eyes.

"So what'll it be Japan?" pressured Turkey. Japan noticed Turkey's member was already back to full attention in anticipation of a positive response. Japan reached around and groaned as he removed the vibrator from his backside.

"Well we are all naked and I am aroused so I would appreciate it if you both would take good care of me" Japan replied shyly.

"Then just come have a seat on me and leave the rest to us" invited Turkey as he assumed the kneeling position. Japan crawled over and turned his back to Turkey as he slowly lowered himself onto Turkey's length, periodically stopping to allow his body to adjust to the intrusion. "There you go" Turkey cooed once he was fully sheathed inside of Japan.

"Now you just enjoy" said Greece as he crawled in front of Japan and took his cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before releasing his member so he could properly flick his tongue over the parts he missed the first time. Once he felt Japan's length was slick enough he retook him into his mouth all the way to the base and established a rhythm. Once his pacing was steady he began massaging Japan's balls with one of his hands. Japan's face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson as he watched Greece's movements.

"Don't forget about me" Turkey whispered while flicking his tongue over Japan's ear. With one hand Turkey reached around and began pinching one of Japan's nipples to an erect nub. With his other hand he held Japan's hip and guided him all the way off his dick before roughly pushing him back down.

"Turkey!" Japan cried as the penetrating force came again and again. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "That kind of hurts…but feels wonderful at the same time!"

"Of course! I have strong…feelings for you… so I'm…giving you…all of my passion!" replied Turkey. Turkey increased his speed at the same time that Greece sucked him as if he had spent too much time under water and was desperate for air. Japan threw his arms over Turkey's head and around his neck as he climaxed.

"I'm cumming!" Japan cried as he shot his load into an unprepared Greece's mouth.

"Oh!" Greece cried surprised as he pulled himself off of Japan's cock. Semen covered Greece's face and dripped from his mouth.

"Japan!" Turkey called as he too released his seed inside of him. He held Japan tightly as he rode out the orgasm. After, all three collapsed panting heavily as exhaustion took over them. Before sleep could claim them however they were snapped back to reality by the sound of the door opening.

"Japan I totally need your help and your boss said you were here and then I ran into this guy who told me your schedule so…" America burst in suddenly but quickly became silent as his mind registered the sight before him.

"You're just too popular Japan" Greece laughed tiredly. The three nations just closed their eyes instead of trying to explain themselves and allowed sleep to claim them.

END

This story is for my friend Akai Tsukiko! We came up with the idea for it together while watching Hetalia one day. Akai came up with the title and the bullet points of ideas while I connected the dots to create this story for her. She's always been there for me and is an amazing artist! So I'm glad I was finally able to make something just for her! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
